ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Viral Infection
PLOT Ben,Gwen and Kevin are at the military base at the lab fighting Computertron and his minions Ben who is Jury Rigg inside computertron destroying him from the inside dismantling his motherboard and destroying his communicators with the other robots then Ben sees Computertrons core Ben heads there but on his way there these little Nano-mechanical organisms fight Jury rigg from inside computertron .Meanwhile Kevin and Gwen are doing all the hardwork from the outside destroying the minions Gwen shooting mana blasts then creating a mana hammer then smashing all the minions Kevin morphs his hands into axes chopping and destroying all the minions then he tells Ben that all the robots are destroyed and that the portal is shutdown Ben as jury rigg dismantles the nanobots then heads to the core of computertron he does some major damage leaving the core in a static electric mode then Ben comes out then transforms into Humungousaur who throws a massive slam sending computertron flying Ben then turns back into normal then the team head to Kevin´s car.Meanwhile back at Plumber base,Kevin 11 000 is in a cell in a highly secure prison for super intergalactic criminals he is in his normal state and decides to bust out of the prison using Heatblast´s powers he melts the bars then takes out all of the plumber´sthen he heads to steal a plumber ship but on his way their he sees doors closing and a spiked wall headed towards him he goes super nova destroying the doors and melting the spikes and causing a huge explosion he heads to a plumber ship and takes off leaving the plumber base to explode Meanwhile Ben is with Julie at Mr smoothy having a drink while Gwen and Kevin is at his garage taking out a major dent made by Ben.Gwen recieves a distress call from The Plumbers telling her that Kevin 11 000 has escaped from the prison and that he has stolen a plumber ship and is headed to earth Gwen contacts Ben and tells him to meet at Kevins garage Gwen tells Ben that Evil Kevin is headed this way the team hear a loud boom out in the forest Ben transforms into Chromastone and tells Gwen to slingshoot him to the forest and she does Ben lands and is face to face with Evil kevin Ben shoots chrome blasts at Evil kevin then punches him sending him crashing through trees then Ben shoots a huge chrome blast then runs towards Evil Kevin picks him up asks him if he has had enough But Kevin replies with a laugh Ben then transforms into Feedback then throws a huge lightning blast at Evil Kevin who is badly bruised then Ben shoots another bolt of lightning at Evil Kevin.Gwen and Kevin arrive and find huge smoke cloud and they cant seem to find Ben but they see a green flash meaning that Ben has turned back to normal Ben heads to Gwen and Kein and tells them that Evil Kevin was weak this time but when the dust cloud settles they find Evil Kevin with the powers of Four Arms Kevin absorbs a rock and morphs his hands into hammers Ben transforms into Cannonbolt While Evil Kevin stares right at the team and tells them that he was just faking all the drama just to have enough power to acsses the powers of fourarms.Ben who is Cannonbolt burns the floor and rolls towards Evil Kevin the bounces on Evil Kevin who throws a massive punch to Ben that sends him flying through trees Kevin who attacks out of nowhere attacks Evil Kevin sending multiple shots to Evil Kevin who grabs normal Kevin and slams him to the ground then Evil Kevin transforms into Bign Chill and flies off leavin the team in a world of hurt.Meanwhile Ben is turned back to normal and meets with Charmcaster who gives Ben a kiss then makes him sleep the kiss she gave Ben was a spell that if anytime she wants to control Ben she just calls his name and Ben will be under her full control the episode ends with Gwen and Kevin putting Ben in his bed Major events *Kevin 11 000 escapes prison *Kevin doesnt transform into his complete mutant form *Chromaston makes his aliens unleashed debut *Charmcaster gives Ben a Kiss Infimatrix alien debuts *Jury rigg *Chromastone Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Charmcaster ( appears in the end) Villans *Computertron *Computertron minions *Kevin 11 000 Aliens used *Jury Rigg *Feedback *Chromastone *Cannonbolt Category:Episodes